One conventional arrangement of a shipping form includes a plurality of sheets superposed and connected together at marginal portions, together with a label, usually of stiffer paper, also connected to the other sheets at a marginal portion. All sheets and the label may be detached along lines of perforations. The sheets may typically include a shipper's receipt, an accounting copy, a delivery receipt, a consignee's copy and the driver's copy. Carbon paper or some copy-producing layer is interposed between each adjacent pair of sheets. Some of the sheets are usually removed at the point of shipping, for use at that location. At least one sheet, however, normally accompanies the package or parcel item, and may be left connected to the label, which latter is then adhered to the package by means of an adhesive on its back side, typically covered by a greased paper layer which is intended to be removed prior to adhesion. The difficulty with this prior art procedure is that if one or more sheets are left attached to the label, they will tend to flap around loose, get scraped or rubbed off, damaged, torn, and so forth during the shipping of the package, which often involves rough handling, jostling against other packages, and similar treatment. Because of this risk, the sheet or sheets intended to accompany the parcel item are often removed from the label, and stuck away in a glove compartment, pocket, wallet or similar location until the destination is reached. This procedure not only is awkward and time-consuming, but also entails the risk that the sheets thus stashed away may become lost or damaged in transit.
In view of the foregoing disadvantage of the conventional arrangement, it is an aspect of this invention to provide an improved shipping form which allows the sheet or sheets intended to accompany the package to do so with considerably reduced likelihood of damage, loss, or disfigurement.